The Truth
by Senri-Taichou
Summary: Harry Potter has changed over the summer. But it isn't until now that they realize just how much. A Harry Potter Reads Harry Potter story. Homosexual Relationships. OOC. Gray!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** The Truth.

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter

**Genre: **

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: ** Bill/Harry.

**Warnings: **OOC. Homosexual Relatonships. Gray!Harry.

**Summary: ** Harry has changed over the summer. But it isn't until now that they realized exactly how much.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Key:**

**Akira: All right, so hi. I was bored and decided to randomly start writing this. I have absolutely no plans of replacing my Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover with this, just so you know. I'll still be updating that per usual. I've actually wanted to do a Harry Potter Reads Harry Potter for a while; this is the result of this. I have no plans on actively updating this; chances are, I probably won't update it at all. So don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

Prologue-

Let It Go, Let It Go

Can't Hold It Back Anymore

Let It Go, Let It Go

Turn Away And Slam The Door

I Don't Care What They're Going To Say

Let The Storm Rage On

The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

Let it Go – Frozen

Cornelius Fudge was not a happy man; on the contrary, he was a very upset man. He felt he had more then enough reason to be bothered, however and he didn't let it lay on his mind for long that he was quite mad_. _ He was very busy, you see, and had no time for the foolishness that seemed to be going on before him.

It was bad enough that he had skived off on all of his duties in order to arrive at Hogwarts at promptly 9 o'clock, per orders of that pesky Albus Dumbledore. The man had owled him just that morning requiring his presence in a matter of most importance and though Fudge would have rather to stay far, far away from the old coot, there was very little he could do when the man asked him to drop by. He had had to cancel several meetings and postpone several others. Paperwork would be left unfinished and there was very little that he could actively do about it; for all that the _Daily Prophet_ was doing to make the man look like little more than a senile old fool, there were still those that insisted on following him in his plan to over through the Ministry. And Fudge was not stupid enough to deny the orders of a man with half of Magical Britain at his beck and call.

So he had shown up, rather reluctantly and more than a little foul tempered, only to find out that the Headmaster had _not_ called him there in the first place – or so he had said. Fudge would have bet his hat that the man had merely called him there, and then deny it, purely to distract Fudge from the Ministry and make him seem as though he was a bad Minister; the first part of his evil plan, the man had no doubt. The High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, had agreed fully with his assumption.

However, as more and more people began to appear within the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fudge had his doubts. Though himself and the Malfoy family would most surely be apart of the mans grand scheme to overthrow the Ministry, he felt no need for the entirety of the Weasley Clan to be there, nor the Werewolf, Remus Lupin, and his rather great and terrifying dog. The retired Auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, was unneeded as well, along with the rather new Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, and her instructor, Kingsley Shacklebolt. However, they were there and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He confronted the man about his folly, but Dumbledore continued to state that he had no part in it; a rather superficial lie in his opinion. For who else could it have been, to have the power to summon all those present with the man's very name? He found his answer soon enough, the voice ringing throughout the Great Hall with the force of a hippogryff and silencing all discussion for the time being.

"That would be I," the voice had said and Fudge was only one of the few that had spun around at the sound of it; he was surprised at just whom laid at the other end of the hall.

The boy had changed since the last time that Fudge had seen him, mere months prior. In fact, he had changed so readily that Fudge was left speechless for several moments. The boy looked nothing like the meek fifteen year old that had been tried at court for improper use of magic. He had been small, then, week and nervous. But he was no longer.

The teenager radiated power, though perhaps not magical in origin. His fly away raven hair had grown longer in his absence and now fairied to his shoulders and around his neck. His eyes pierced everyone with a sharp emerald colour, no longer hindered by those cumbersome glasses. He was still frightfully skinny and small, but he held himself tall and proud and Fudge could not help but feel two inches high within his presence. He wore, not the schools typical black uniform, but a pair of tight black jeans that fit his legs, and a red peasant shirt tied with gold thread at his waist. He wore a coat as well, however it merely rested upon his shoulders and the sleeves swayed as he walked – no, prowled – towards the front of the room. A large tome was held in slender fingers.

"Potter," Umbridge had gotten her voice back long before Fudge had. He felt this was reasonable, as she had been dealing with the young lad for months longer than he, himself, had been and had seen this change first hand. The boy had merely placed his cold eyes upon her person with clear indifference to her words and Umbridge stuttered for a moment. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning," he said and his voice was as cold as his eyes. "is simple. I have all gathered you here for one clear reason."

"And what, my boy, is that reason?" Dumbledore had spoken, his blue eyes twinkling and his voice grandfatherly. Fudge felt ire rise in his person at the man whom spoke as though he was better than all before him and was surprised to see the same ire appear in the teenager's eyes as well. Though he had been quick to stifle it, less the man see.

"The Truth."

The answer was clear and certain and sent a wave of whispers throughout the watching crowd. Students lend over to their neighbors, speaking over trays of bacon and cereal in order to discuss the boy's vague words. Teachers shifted in their seats; Molly Weasley raised the question that they were all waiting to hear.

"The truth about what, dear?"

The boy spared the matron a small glance and his eyes softened at the sight of her worried face. For a moment, just a brief moment, the air of power and certainty disappeared from the boy and was replaced with that of a small child looking upon their parent, or favorite aunt. And then he tore his eyes away from the woman and back on the assembly before him and he was once again the intimidating figure that had entered the hall.

"Everything," he said. "I am tired. I am tired of being a scapegoat for those within this world. For having challenge after challenge thrown my way and no help for it. I am tired of being pointed at and whispered about, called a liar and a fool. I have done nothing to deserve the treatment you insist to bestoy upon me and I end it here."

"And what, pray tell, do you expect to do about it, boy?"

Lucius Malfoy was the one to ask and Fudge paid close attention. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he did not like this one bit; he felt threatened by the teenager's sure words. Cowed by his intimidating figure. Surely this was simply another of the old coot's plans to overthrough him? But no, even the headmaster looked surprised by this revelation. Perhaps the boy had slipped out from underneath the man's thumb and had started his own plans for conquer?

The boy did not even spare the man a glance and kept his eyes forward, though he did change his grips on the tome within his hands. Eyes drawn to its cover, Fudge merely gaped at the age of it – he was sure that the only currently holding it together was a well-placed binding spell. The pages were thin and worn, the cover faded and frayed. It was written in a language that he had never before seen and he now understood why the teen had asked for a language decoded to accompany him. The man at his side shifted and stared at the tome with unveiled interest.

"A spell," he stated. "that I have found allows for one person's past and future – simply one – to become a physical enactment. Everything within these enactments are the truth and only the truth and can be put into any form the castor wishes, such a book or ledger."

"And how," the minister had finally found his voice. "are we to know you speak the truth when that book is written in such gibberish?"

The boy looked annoyed at Fudge's description of the language and his voice was sharp and curt. "It is _not_ gibberish, but Parseltongue. This tome was written over five centuries ago by the famed Salazar Slytherin."

Surprise was evident throughout the room and several people shifted at the sound of the Dark language. Umbrudge leaned forward, her toad-like maul in a satisfied expression.

"And you expect us to believe the words of one whom studies the Dark Arts?" She asked, her voice in an ugly purr. "And for that matter, Mr. Potter, where did you ever get such a priceless artifact?"

The teenager rolled his eyes at her worlds and appeared not to care that he had just been titled Dark before the entire school, and ignored the concerned whisper of his Werewolf friend.

"You are a fool," he stated. "To answer your second question first, the Chamber of Secrets is filled with much of Salazar's old research notes. They are mostly written in Parseltongue, though I am afraid. It would be rather meaningless for someone such as you to get your sticky little fingers on them. Though I find Salazar, himself, to be a much better source of information; his ghost has chosen the Chamber as it's final resting place."

This was a surprise; had the Dark Wizard not fled from the castle?

"Salazar Slytherin is here, within school grounds?" It was one of the teachers that had questioned the lad; an old Slytherin student, if Fudge was not mistaken. But she was not the only one interested in this information and whispers began anew.

"Indeed he is," the teenager said, and shifted. "As to answer your fist question, _Professor_(it was said in a mere mockery of the word and Umbridge bristled), I am not a Dark Wizard. I merely study more than your so-called Light Magic."

"In which states you as Dark!" The Witch declared and the boy sighed, as though disappointed to see so many agree with her words. However there were few that chose to say nothing at all, such as Mad-Eye and the other Aurors, and several students throughout the room. Even the Werewolf chose not to speak at the present time.

"Hardly," the boy informed them. "If you wish to put a name to it, then you may title me as Gray."

"Gray?" This was new; he had never heard of such a thing as a _Gray_ Wizard before. They were either Dark or Light and there was no in between and yet, the boy felt truly comfortable with his title. And he appeared to not be the only one, as several students – few, he noticed, were from the Gryffindor table – nodded their approval alongside the raven.

"Gray." The teenager confirmed. "But I digress; we are getting off of topic. I have called you here for the Truth and nothing less or more."

"And how do we know that what you say is the Truth?" Umbridge continued to press. "How do we not know that all you have said is a lie? Or whatever you magick up is not a lie planted by yourself as well?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes onto the Decoder that the Minister had brought along with him. "Is that not why you brought him, along then?"

Umbridge turned a shade of horrifying red that clashed with her pink attire and gave a stiff nod. The man strode forward and with a cautious look to the imposing teenager, whom nodded his approval, took the tome within his hands. His fingers traced over the aged pages and blue eyes ghosted along words that they could not understand. Silence fell for several minutes and there was nothing but the turning of pages as the Decoder read what they could not – and then he straightened and gave the teen before him an assessing look. The look was met with a raised eyebrow and the tiniest of smirks.

"The spell does as told," the man informed them. "There is no deceit in this boy's words. The castor can select one person to draw up to seven years of events from and form it into a physical enactment in order to be viewed. All events placed within these books are true and are, most often, viewed from that persons perspective."

"As you can see," the boy stated. "the Truth will be showed today."

"Not so fast," the Minister cut in. The teenager turned his emerald eyes upon the man and Fudge suddenly found his nerve gone; but he pulled up all his courage (or stupidity) and spoke anyway. "You say that they say only to truth – is it the truth as the truth or the truth seen from a foolish boy's imagination?"

The Potter boy looked annoyed at his words and sent the man a mild glare. Fudge stumbled back a foot before regaining his footing. "It is the Truth as the Truth is," he said. "No more, no less."

"And why, should we go along with your little plan?" Umbridge challenged and the boy rolled his eyes once more.

"For the Truth, of course," he said. "Surely that is reason enough? Or... are you scared?"

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "Scared, Boy? Of what, pray tell?"

The boy smirked. "Why do you not tell me? If you are so certain that everything I have said this past year about Voldemort (those around him flinched) is a lie, then what do you have to lose? Would you not prefer to be proven right? Or... could it be you doubt your own words? Are you scared that I might be right? That the words I speak are the Truth?"

Umbridge looked enraged; Fudge was sure he looked the same. He barked out the next words without thought. "Fine then! Decoder! Read the spell."

"I cannot," said the Decoder.

"And just _why_ not?" Demanded Umbridge. The Decoder shifted nervously.

"I might be able to read Parseltongue, but only those born with the trait can speak it any justice."

"Allow me, then." The teenager said and reached forward and pulled the book from the man's fingers. The man looked 'bout to protest, but he did not and the sound of hisses soon filled the air and sent chills down the back of those listening. However, what sounded as mere gibberish to those listening was pure English to the one speaking.

"_Let the Past and Future come to light; allow the Truth to be known."_

For a moment there was not a sound or a movement and then there was light. When it had finally dimmed and eyes had once more adjusted, they saw the result of the spell; seven books, all titled with one similarity: Harry Potter stood in the cover in bright letters. Sound exploded at once throughout the confines of the hall and the teenager strode forward with certain and meaningful strides. He bent and lifted the seven books from the floor easily, peering at the covers with an almost strange sort of look upon his face; curious, the Minister shifted in his spot and spun his hat between his pudgy fingers.

"Well, Boy?" Demanded he. "Are you not the one who wanted to do this in the first place? Or have you lost your nerve?"

The boy gave the Minister a cool gaze and turned his eyes back to the books within his hand; Fudge barely caught a glance at the top one - a thin little thing with the title _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ printed neatly across its cover. The Weasleys shifted, the eldest of which twitched minutely as he watched the Potter heir with sharp but concerned eyes. "Hardly," the teenager informed them as he flipped the book over onto its back and read the short content in which was placed there. "Merely observing the by product of such a rare spell."

"Yes, well," Fudge flustered for a moment. "There is time for that later!"

The Headmaster nodded and sent the raven haired boy a stern, and almost assessing glance. Beside him, Severus Snape muttered darkly under his breath at the way the morning had turned. "Cornelius is right, my boy. Perhaps it would be well to start now?"

The boy turned his emerald eyes upon Albus's own blue ones and for a moment there was silence; it was almost as though someone had cast a mass silencing charm across the hall's surface. It only lasted a minute, however, before the teenager gave a short, resolute nod and tossed the elderly man the first book within the small collection and set the others on the edge of the staff table before him. His eyes held a taunting look to them as he addressed the headmaster.

"Of course, Headmaster," he had said. "Perhaps you would like to start us off? It does seem that you are featured prominently within the first chapter, after all. It only goes fit that you would read, correct?"

The Headmaster placed a cheery look on his face as he humbly opened the book and glanced, curiously upon the first page; he pulled his eyes forth again and sent the teenager a obligate smile. "Of course, Mr. Potter. I would be delighted."

"I'm sure you would be," the boy muttered and promptly turned back to the old man; he walked in fast, easy paces to the Weasley family and was greeted most warmly by those there - all, bar the frowning form of Percy Weasley, in whom took to Fudge's side almost at once. However, this appeared not to have bothered the emerald eyed teenager in the least as, after being released from a rather smothering hug from the Weasley matron, was almost at once pulled into a searing kiss courtesy of the eldest Weasley son.

The kiss lasted for nary a moment, and yet it had spilled forth the most whispers thus far; girls hissed back and forth fiercely to each other, some even looked close to tears. Even several boys looked to be rather disappointed by the discovery that had been placed before them, and some looked downright furious as they stared at the red head that had captured the raven haired Savior. Said teenager, however, merely ignored the words in which were being thrown upon his back and greeted the twenty-five year old with a bright smile and a loving embrace.

Fudge cleared his throat and stumbled for a moment, gaining the attention of all those present. He gestured to, what appeared to be, a rather shell-shocked Dumbledore. "Perhaps we should get started then?"

His proposal was met with agreement and the Weasley Clan, bar the seemingly estranged son, took to the Gryffindor table, where they proceeded to surround the raven haired teenager and his friends. The Potter Heir sat directly in the middle of the table; to his right was his beau; to his left was Hermione Granger. On Hermione's other side rested the defensive Ronald Weasley, in whom was currently sending anyone who so much as looked at the newly revealed couple the evil eye. On Bill's other side was the Longbottom boy, Neville, whom, much like Ron appeared to have gathered up his courage to defend his friend. Across from the Savior, sat Mr and Mr Weasley; Charlie on Molly's side, Ginny on the side of Arthur Weasley. Next to Charlie resided the resident twins, Fred and George. However, unlike the other Gryffindors that surrounded the table, there was an odd one out on the side of Miss. Weasley; a rather petite Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood.

It was not long until they were joined by several others; Remus Lupin took his place at the Gryffindor table, much to the cheers of all whom knew him and his dog rested smugly by his feet. The remaining Weasley, as well as the three Aurors, chose place among the staff; the Malfoys joined their son at the Slytherin table.

With a cough the headmaster opened the book and took to the front page, his aged voice spanning across the Great Hall.

"**The Boy Who Lived."**

* * *

**Akira: And there you have it. This is just the prologue, but like I said, there's no way to know if I'll actually update this. I probably won't, but if I ever get bored, I might. Like I said, don't get your hopes up.**

**I kinda like Harry in this, but we won't only be seeing the sharp, Slytherin-like Harry that we see in this chapter. The way I see it, Harry has two sides: the side he shows the public, and the side that he shows only to those he calls family. You caught a glimpse of it earlier when he looked at Molly. when he's in the public eye, he's more cold and distant. Sharp and cunning, but still stubborn and man, does he have attitude! When he's with his family, he's more docile, I guess. More like a little kitten or a puppy, really. You'll see later. Hopefully.**

**All right, and onto the changes. The way I see it, Harry just got fed up with everyone. I mean, he's done so much and gets treated like trash. not only that, but he just saw a fellow student get killed and Voldemort come back - and in return gets called a liar and an attention-seeker. So yeah, I'd be pretty pissed off, it I were him. Wouldn't you? In a bid to stop himself from breaking down, Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets to get some peace as the only place that only he can get to. There he met Salazar and started dabbling in the Dark Arts. And on it went... More to be explained.**

**Any way, thanks for reading and please, have a nice day!**

**Akira Senri Break**

**Edit 2: So, I decided after I posted this that I wanted to add a little more onto it. Sorry, for those whom had already started reading it. I just felt like I left it off kinda weird. Brought in a bit of Bill/Harry though, so I hope that makes up for it? Maybe?**


	2. Month Off

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

Due to school and this being my last year in high school, I've decided to take **the month off** in order to prep for exams and get caught up in school work. If, during exams or after I have time between getting stuff set up for next year and graduation, I will update. If someone could message me at the end of the month to remind me to update, that would be great :)

Sorry guys, but I have to concentrate on school for now. When I come back I'll have a special little treat for all of you lovely people.

Also, I have recently started doing chapter updates on my profile. If you want to see how a chapter is progressing you can find out there under Current Stories.

With much love,

Akira Senri Break


End file.
